


Stationery

by roanspaniel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanspaniel/pseuds/roanspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Madara, who lives happily in Konoha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stationery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I wished I owned Madara, but I don't.

"Good Morning, Madara-sama"

"Good Morning" Madara mumbled, every second Friday he would visit the stationers for his staple order of one ink pot, 3 scrolls, one bundle of loose grid-ruled sheets and another of graph sheets. All with the Konoha seal, of course. Being responsible for accounts, finance and investments was rather uneventful, in terms of stationery consumption, that is. Occasionally when he'd have to go on a mission there would be an addition of a sealing scroll or two.

"The usual?"

"Yes, and a calendar, 2 calendars actually." It was nearing the end of the year and he wasn't one to get calendars at the last moment. Hashirama, regrettably was.

"Which one?" the shopkeeper gestured at a collection of calendars with various prints.

"The one with the most holidays?"

The shopkeeper froze for a noticeable duration before laughing uncertainly, Madara was not known for his humour.

"These two." Madara picked one with something akin to mushrooms (that was for Hashirama) and another with some birds that could be mistaken for falcons.

"I'll just pack all this."

Madara, in almost an instant, deposited the exact amount on the counter. The stationer had grown accustomed to not using a calculator or mentioning the price of objects when dealing with Madara.

"There, anything else?" a brown package slid across.

"No… Thanks." Madara turned to exit the shop.

"Oh! And you won't be coming this way tomorrow will you?" the shopkeeper added with slight trepidation.

"No… Why?" He stopped and turned his head slightly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday in advance!"

"Hn. Thanks."

The slight smile on Madara's face lasted for the rest of his journey to his office.


End file.
